The Boy Who Lived, Again?
by Gorkish
Summary: Harry is going through a stage where he needs to make some money in the muggle world so he can transfer it to the wizarding world. When he takes a job as a gardener he meets someone unexpected, someone who will help him through his tough time..


~Chapter One, Day Job.~  
  
If you ever took a visit to Number 4 Privet Drive you would find something unusual, but on the inside, not the out. It was a hot summer afternoon at the Dursley Residence as boy with dark, messy hair and glasses was attempting to start the lawn mower. He kept struggling and struggling because of the hot sun on his back. He was tempted to kick it or use his wand, which he kept in his pocket. Yes, I did say wand, what are you frightened? There was a quick jolt of sound as the boy finally got it and started to rush around. The boy with the lawn mower's name was Harry Potter. He was also a sixteen year old wizard who was trying to survive at his uncle and aunt's house over the summer. He didn't speak as he was cutting the lawn, he just kept sweating.  
  
"Dudley should be the one doing this." Harry panted.  
  
"He needs it."  
  
When Harry said he needed it he was talking about the excercize. Even though he was on a strict diet last summer he stopped this summer. Harry hated his cousin Dudley more then anyone in the world, besides two people, Voldemort and Draco Malfoy. Voldemort was the one who killed his parents and was a dark wizard. Every single year that he went to school; Harry always escaped his clutches and Harry's death. Then there was Malfoy, his rival from school. But there was something new about this summer, Harry had a job.  
  
Having a job wasn't as glammerous as he thought it was going to be. Harry had a job as gardener and his first job was with a rich family in London. The Dursleys said that he had to ride Dudley's old bike for he didn't have one of his own. On the way there a car nearly road over him, a cat attempted to catch a ride with him, and when he finally got there he was fired from the family.  
  
Harry's next job was the next afternoon, luckily the house was closer. Finally Harry was finished with the lawn and he headed inside. None of the Dursleys raised their heads or even noticed Harry came in the room, though dinner was lying on the table for him. Harry scarfed it down for he was starving and hadn't eaten since breakfast. Harry sighed and headed up to his room, he needed all the sleep he could get for his job tomorrow. Hopefully their garden wasn't that big. As soon as he opened the door of his bedroom he leaped onto his bed and curled up under the blankets, without even changing.  
  
"Get up!" Came aunt Petunia's voice from outside Harry's bedroom door.  
  
"Who?" Harry said stupidly.  
  
Before Harry could say another word aunt Petunia banged on the door again and then stomped off. Harry sighed and threw on his clothes, brushed his teeth, and then headed down the stairs for a light breakfast though his breakfast was always light. As Harry reached the kitchen he heard Dudley pounding down the stairs and knocking the hinges off of them.  
  
"When does your thing start?" Uncle Vernon demanded.  
  
"You mean my job." Harry said, correctingly.  
  
"Yes, that."  
  
"Twelve." Harry answered as he put a two rashers of toast and a three sausages on his plate.  
  
"Well, you don't expect me to take you, do you?" Uncle Vernon asked nastily.  
  
"It is only two blocks away, I can walk."  
  
"Good." Uncle Vernon said, and that ended their conversation.  
  
It finally stroked eleven thirty on the grandfather clock in the resting room as Harry stepped up from the dinner table and headed towards the front door. He looked back at the Dursleys who were watching a television program to tell them he was going to leave.  
  
"I'm going, I'll be back in three hours or more." Harry told them.  
  
Uncle Vernon grunted, which meant Fine, just get killed please. And Harry left.  
  
It took Harry exactly half of an hour to get there and when he reached it he stood face to face with a large manor, though it was rather odd for it was in the middle of normal sized houses and it looked a lot like Hogwarts, except smaller. There was a large gate with two large Ls on them.  
  
"Mmm..I've seen those initials before." Harry said aloud.  
  
"Luna Lovegood.."  
  
"But..her father's name can't be Luna Lovegood, can it?"  
  
But as Harry stepped closer he looked around, and out came a girl with messy hair and a wand over her ear. 


End file.
